Alice: Crazy Ideas
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Alice has left Wonderland, and is now a governess. But her patient has an idea to get her back to Wonderland...with craziness. (Hatter x Alice and OC x OC involved)
1. Seeing the Hatter

**I don't own the original characters. I only own Deana and Ant. Enjoy!**

"Miss Alice?"

"Yes Deana?" Alice said, looking down at her patient. She was the governess of this girl. She couldn't go on the second trip that Hamish's father had because she befriended this girl, then found out she was mentally disturbed. She'd asked if she could look after her. Hamish's father had reluctantly agreed.

"Why IS a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice was immediately taken back to the memory when she'd asked the Hatter that, before she left. He'd said, 'I haven't the slightest idea'. "I haven't the slightest idea," she said, smiling.

"Because I've been thinking. You and the Hatter."

"What an advanced answer!" said Alice. "You are, I hope, not going to go insane?"

"No. I don't think so. Oh, and I drew a hat. The Hatter could wear it." Deana pulled out a piece of paper. Alice took it.

"What did you see in your visions today?" Alice asked as she went over the drawing, her eyes scanning for any non-resemblance to the Hatter. But no. It was all there. The resemblance to him was exact.

"I saw the Hatter. He was very sad and he asked if you could go to Wonderland."

"Well, I can't see. You know I can't go down the Rabbit hole." Alice felt very upset that he was crying every day because she'd left.

"Well…still so. Have you finished looking?" asked Deana, her eyes bright and happy.

"It's beautiful. It resembles the Hatter a lot. I think he'll like it."

"Good, because while you were at the party, I made the hat." Alice stared as her patient bought out a hat. It was exactly like the drawing. The black fabric, the green sash and the white flower on the side were all present.

"I'm sure he'd love this," said Alice.

"Can we go to Wonderland soon?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh. OK." Deana smiled. Alice then said,

"Good night Deana."

"Good night Miss Alice." Alice kissed her forehead and left.

Although Deana was mentally disturbed, it didn't mean she couldn't make a plan. She pushed all insane thoughts to the back of her mind. First, she'd have to create a car. In the 21st Century, they had cars. She came from that century originally, but the time travel went wrong. She shook her head. Next, she'd drive the car (she went to Young Driver lessons for three years from 11-13) down the hole. That way Alice would have to follow after her. She smiled, and immediately decided to put the plan in action at dawn.

Meanwhile, in Wonderland, the Hatter was crying himself to sleep, as usual. Alice had left. But he was sure that when he'd whispered his farewell she had blushed…

"I miss you, Alice. I miss you," he sobbed. "Come back." Then, he fell asleep.

The next morning, in Wonderland – Underland – no Wonderland – he didn't know. He met the Queen on the castle grounds.

"Good morning Hatter."

"Good morning Your Majesty," the Hatter replied, trying to stay calm.

"I hope you are quite alright. You seem miserable now," said the Queen.

"I just…I wish Alice would come back. Or something to make her come back, I don't know."

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted in the distance. There was a crash. Another voice called,

"Deana!" A familiar voice. Very familiar. The Queen and the Hatter looked at each other. The Hatter ran all the way to his house. And there he saw Alice, shaking her head.

"You nearly crashed into the Hatter's house!"

"At least I can drive!" a girl said. Alice sighed. "And the Hatter is behind you."

"How did you know? I was silent!" the Hatter exclaimed, looking at the girl.

"One knows when they are nearly as mad as you are, maybe even madder," said the girl, getting out of the vehicle. Alice ran to the Hatter, hugging him so hard that she nearly knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry Hatter! Deana was trying to get me back into Wonderland, so she stole a car and drove it straight down the hole!" Alice cried. "It's mad!"

"You know, I think that idea is just marvellous! Beautiful! Crazy!" he said. The girl laughed.

"Hatter, the girl is mentally disturbed," she whispered.

"Oh." The Hatter looked at the girl, who looked at Alice.

"Anyway, you packed your bag. I saw you when I was stealing the car." Alice literally face-palmed.

"I am the stupidest person ever!" she exclaimed.

"No you're not! Don't be scared!" Deana looked at her governess, her large eyes filled with worry. Alice smiled at her. She gently put her patient's hands down from her arms.

"I'm fine, Deana. Don't worry."

The Hatter was stuck in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off Alice. Her dress was white, with puffy, short sleeves. Her blue eyes, so pure, looking down at her patient, and her smile too…so beautiful…

"Hatter?" He looked and saw Alice.

"Alice," he whispered. He hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she whispered back. "Deana could see you. She has visions of Wonderland, what's happening presently."

The Hatter was speechless. "I…uh…" His eyes were locked on Alice's.

"Hatter?" The Hatter shook his head quickly, then smiled at Deana.

"Yes?"

"Tea party!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Wow Deana! You're getting along well!" cried Alice.

She was happy to be back with the Hatter.


	2. Meeting Ant

The Hatter, Alice and Deana all sat down at the table. The March Hare raised an eyebrow. "A girl, miss Alice?"

"Yes. My patient," said Alice, smiling.

"She's so sweet!" squealed Mallymkun. "Hello!"

"Hello!" said Deana, waving.

"Tea?" asked the Hatter. Deana nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hatter gave a toothy grin and Deana laughed.

"Having fun?" someone asked. Deana turned round and saw a boy floating in mid-air.

"Ant…don't," the Hatter said.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" the boy put his hands up in defence.

"Um…who is this?" Alice asked.

"My son." The Cheshire Cat appeared beside her, a grin on his face. "Though he does have a tendency to flirt."

His smile turned upside down.

"Ah. That's not good," said Alice. "That won't help Deana."

"I've heard about her. Poor thing, I feel so sorry for her. But she does fit in well, don't you think?" asked Chess. Alice nodded. Deana, Mally, the Hatter and The March Hare had hit off straight away. Unfortunately, so had Ant. They were chatting.

The Cheshire Cat had a plan to get Ant away from Deana.

"Ant! Come on."

"Where are we going Dad?"

"Mischief," said the Cheshire Cat. Everyone groaned in annoyance, except Deana. She seemed quite excited at this 'mischief'.

"Alright." Ant floated away. When they'd gone, Deana asked,

"What mischief? Can I see?" She was bouncing up and down like a little puppy.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it's pranks." Alice had never seen the Hatter so worried.

"Don't worry." She placed a hand on his arm. "We'll get away from here."

"Too late." Suddenly, Deana disappeared.

"Deana!" Alice screamed. She scooted out of her chair, running around. "Deana?"

"Hello miss Alice!" Deana was all tangled up in a net. She waved. Alice saw Ant trying to untangle the net.

"Hang on…wait…yes!" The net untangled and Deana fell to the ground. What no-one had considered was the high velocity and soon Alice's patient was on ground, a pool of blood forming around her head.


	3. Near death and forgiveness

Alice cried out and ran towards her. Mally grabbed a handful of tissues and bandaged Deana's head. Alice cradled her head. The March Hare checked her pulse. "Alive. Just unconscious."

Meanwhile, the White Queen was wondering where the others were. Then, she heard the door close. She was greeted by a very worried White Rabbit. "Your Majesty! A girl…she's got a bleeding head." The White Queen gasped.

"She is dying?"

"Alive, just unconscious."

Immediately she got onto her horse. "Show the way!"

When she got there, the White Queen saw The Hatter was holding a girl's hand while Alice was nearly on the edge of tears. Mally had Ant's hands tied up. The March Hare was wrapping bandages around the girl's head.

"Who is this?" The White Queen asked gently.

"Alice's patient," said The March Hare. "Deana."

"Deana?" The White Queen asked. "What a pretty name." She looked down and saw Alice's tears. "Alice?"

"Deana…keep your eyes open." Alice cradled her head. "Please please please please…"

"Miss Alice?" Alice gasped as Deana's eyes opened groggily.

"Deana!" Alice hugged Deana. The Hatter smiled.

"Well done lass," he said. The White Queen went over to Ant.

"Ant." The boy lowered his head.

"Sorry Your Majesty. It was only a trick! I didn't know-"

"A trick which nearly killed her!" exclaimed Mally. "Your Majesty, I think he should be put into exile."

"No!" Ant's head snapped up. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll even-"

"He doesn't have to go into exile," a gentle voice said. "I forgive you."

Ant looked at Deana. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she said happily.

"Such muchness," the Hatter said, his eyes full of wonder. Alice laughed.

"Yes, she does have muchness," Alice agreed, and then she caught up with her patient. The seven friends walked back to the White Queen's castle.

But to Alice, the Hatter was more than a friend.


	4. Snow!

Deana stared at the castle. Chess floated beside her. Alice and the Hatter had linked arms, and the White Queen was with the White Rabbit, Mally and Ant.

"It's so big!" exclaimed Deana, running towards it. The White Queen smiled.

"She's so sweet, Alice, and she fits in very well. I am glad that you bought her here."

"Thank you Your Majesty," said Alice.

"Please. Call me Mirana," said the White Queen. Alice nodded. She watched Ant catch up with Deana.

"It's great, isn't it?" said Ant. Deana nodded enthusiastically, then waited for the others to come.

Mirana opened the door. They were escorted by the servants to the main hall. Deana's eyes went wide with wonder. "Snow," she mumbled.

"Yes. It does look a lot like snow, doesn't it?" Alice was beside her. She nodded and smiled absent-mindedly. Then, the seven friends were all escorted to their rooms. When the servants had left, Alice crept out onto the hallway and went to Deana's room. She found her patient staring out the window.

"Miss Alice, will you and the Hatter be together?" asked Deana. Alice wondered how she noticed her presence, then remembered her visions.

"Um...I'm not sure," Alice said. Deana's look was so hopeful, so sweet and innocent. But Alice held her confession back.

"I don't know, Deana," she sighed, looking out of the window. She thought about the Hatter. His abnormal green eyes were beautiful in her view, and he really did have a lot in common with her. _Perhaps I should confess_, Alice thought. _After all, he would understand...right?_

Deana suddenly started jumping up and down."Snow!" she squealed. She ran out of the castle.

Alice shook her head quickly and saw that snow blanketed the ground, the moon's silvery light shining on it, making it sparkle. She smiled and walked out the castle. Ant was already with Deana, and the Cheshire Cat was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hatter!" Alice squeaked, spinning round to face him. The Hatter grinned. "Sorry lass," he said. "I wanted ta surprise ya." Alice giggled at this and smiled at him. "Should we go riding?" she asked. "If you would like, Alice," The Hatter said. Alice nodded eagerly and mounted her horse. The Hatter mounted one of the other horses and grinned once more at her. "Here we go!" Alice said, and they rode off into the snowy land.


	5. Decisions, decisions

**Sorry I haven't been able to update for about ten billion years! My computer had a massive virus on it, but it's back! YAY!**

**Anyway, Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alice looked around the place as she rode with the Hatter.<p>

The whiteness of the snow sparkled in the moonlight. _It's beautiful,_ she thought as she rode along the ground. The Hatter smiled at her. Suddenly the whiteness was gone in an instant and the Sun shone down on them. Alice felt very hot. She sighed. "What's wrong lass?" The Hatter asked worriedly. "Oh it's just...it's really hot," Alice said. The Hatter nodded. "Let's go back then Alice," he said. Alice smiled and thanked him.

They rode back and Alice got changed into a summer dress. She went out of the castle and looked around and saw Deana sitting in the shade. "Deana, what's wrong?" she asked, worried for her patient. Deana pointed to the Sun, then to her exposed skin. "Sun hurts my skin. I don't like it," Deana said, shaking her head. The Hatter came over. "Well, there's a stream. You could always go there," he said. Deana shook her head again and showed her sunburnt forearm. "No. You go," she smiled. "I will stay here." She had something in her hand which looked quite strange, but the Hatter decided not to ask her about it.

"Alright." He turned to Alice. "Shall we?" he offered his arm. She nodded, smiling, and he slipped his arm into hers. "Yes," Alice smiled.

They walked along the stream, arm in arm. Alice chatted to some of the roses as she walked past. She smiled and turned to the Hatter. "I've been thinking." "About hats?" the Hatter asked. Alice laughed. "No, no. I was thinking about staying in Wonderland permanently. Do you think I should?" The Hatter was shocked for a moment, then a gleeful smile appeared on his face. "Of course! I- I mean, we - would love to have you around here! I mean, if you want to."

He looked down at the ground, afraid Alice might say no for various reasons, such as looking after Deana or- The answer surprised him. "Deana would like to stay, so yes, I'll stay with her and you." He looked up. The Hatter's eyes lit up and he hugged her. Alice smiled and hugged back, happy.

They rode back again to the castle, and when she told Deana the good news, her patient squealed with delight and bounced up and down.

Mirana decided to hold a ball in the honour that their Champion was going to live here.

Alice was going to stay in Wonderland.

And she was never going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I am an official mooey for making this chapter short.<strong>

**Anyway, more Halice coming up!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. The Ball

Alice walked along the corridors of the White Queen's castle to Hatter's workshop. She was very happy because the Hatter had made a dress for her for the Champion Ball, the one which was being held in celebration of the Champion of Underland staying permanently.

Finally, Alice reached the workshop. She walked inside. What she saw took her breath away.

Mannequins were set up everywhere, each with different styles and varieties of clothes on them. A desktop had been built into the walls, and various pieces of paper lay around, with clothes designs, each one different to the other.

And in the middle of the workshop was a large workbench.

The one which the Hatter was currently working on.

Alice smiled and walked over to him. "Hatter?" she asked.

"What?" The Hatter looked around, then his eyes focused on Alice. "Pardon me. Hello Alice."

"Hello Hatter."

"Ah, yes! The dress!" The Hatter went into a closet, then bought out a dress.

The dress was long and flowing. It had a blue sash tied round the waist, its silk in the colour of, what the Hatter liked to call, Alice Blue.

Alice stared at it. "Hatter it's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you think so Alice," he smiled.

Alice hugged him. The Hatter hugged back, grinning.

"Can I try it on?"

"Be my guest." The Hatter gestured to the closet.

Alice walked inside the closet and closed the door.

Five minutes later, she came out in the dress. The Hatter said, "Alice, you look...wonderful."

Alice smiled. "Thank you Hatter."

"Um...Alice, may I ask you something?" He seemed nervous, wringing his hands.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"W-will you go to the ball with me?"

Alice was shocked at first, but slowly a smile crept up onto her face. "Of course Hatter!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Thank you Alice."

One more hug, and Alice went to change back into her other dress.

One thing she knew was that she was going to the best ball ever...

...and on top of that, she was going with the Hatter, the one she loved the most.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Alice was getting ready for the ball. She put her blue dress on, then looked in the mirror. The dress moved as she moved; everything was perfect about it.<p>

She put her flats on and smiled, did her hair up in a bun, then walked out into the corridor and crossed it, going to her patient's bedroom door.

She knocked on the door. "Deana?"

No answer.

"Deana?"

Still no answer.

Then, the door opened.

What Alice saw was shocking.

Deana wore a purple dress. It had decorated flowers on the top half, with a sash around the waist. Her shoes were silver and they sparkled in the whiteness of the corridor. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Oh Deana. You look so beautiful," Alice whispered.

"You look beautiful Miss Alice," Deana said happily.

Alice hugged Deana, who hugged back.

They both walked down to the Grand Hall.

The Hatter greeted Alice and she smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Deana walking over to Ant.

She ignored it and they began to dance.

As they danced, the Hatter felt butterflies. Alice was so elegant; he could never match up to her.

Alice spun and laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, she and the Hatter were looking into each other's eyes.

He leaned in.

She closed her eyes.

They kissed.

It was magical, wonderful. Alice wanted the kiss to last, but it didn't. The Hatter broke it moments after, and he smiled gently at her.

Alice hugged her and he hugged back.

"I love you Alice," he whispered.

"I love you Hatter."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! FINALLY.<strong>

**To be honest, I thought to leave it longer...**

**...but it was the sixth chapter! I couldn't leave the kiss moment any longer.**

**Anyway, hope you guys review!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Stargazing

They stared at each other for a while, both wondering of the other was lying, but when Alice saw the Hatter's eyes sparkle with delight, she knew he wasn't a liar.

"Hatter, should we walk?" she asked.

The Hatter seemed surprised at first, but then nodded, grinning.

They both walked out of the castle, arms linked.

"Because we kissed does it mean that...we're in love?" Alice asked.

The Hatter scratched his head.

"I've no idea Alice, but I'll do whatever it takes to be with you," he grinned.

Alice smiled back. "Me too Hatter. Me too."

They then talked about different things, such as what was going to happen the next day and how they were going to plan their day out.

And the Hatter just couldn't stop looking at Alice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not very far from them, Deana and Ant were sat down on a wall, looking up at the stars.<p>

"I see a bear," Deana said, pointing to the bear shape in the sky.

"Can't see it," Ant shrugged. "I think you have a better imagination than me."

Deana laughed at that. "No I don't. Come on, look. Try squinting."

Ant did so and his eyes widened.

"I see it! The bear! What should we call it?"

Alice's patient did not answer; she was looking at another star.

"That's a wolf."

"I'm calling the wolf Fred. What about the bear?" Ant asked.

"No idea. No wait! Ralph. Yes, the bear's name will be Ralph," Deana decided.

"Fred the wolf. And Ralph the bear."

"Yes." Deana said, then asked, "Can you fly?"

"That came outta the blue, don't ya think?" Ant laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. "And I can."

"Show me."

Ant hovered in the air and turned upside down. He grabbed Deana's hand and suddenly they were flying, actually flying.

Deana laughed.

Ant spun round, doing 14 loops and flying higher, whirling around the place. "Isn't this fun?" he called as he zoomed higher.

"Yeah!" Deana said.

The boy then swooped down and landed and they skidded, laughing.

Ant pressed his forehead against Deana's, holding her hands.

"I think Ralph and Fred applauded us."

"For what?"

"Our friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>No idea what's gonna happen next, but it's gonna be hard thinking up another chapter. <strong>

**I was thinking...Hatter and Alice's day out?**

**Yeah. Maybe that.**

**Anyway, hope you guys read and I hope you like it!**

**Bye! **


	8. Picnic day out

The next day, the Hatter decided on something for their day out, hoping she'd like it.

He asked permission to be excused from his duties for the day. The Queen smiled.

"Of course Hatter! After all, you and Alice get on very well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," The Hatter said, bowing to her.

She curtsied back and went on her way.

Half-an-hour later and he was ready. He'd set everything up.

A blanket lay on the summer grass, and on it was a picnic basket, full of foods such as jam tarts and little sandwiches. He'd also managed to nab a bottle of lemonade, very much to the cooks' displeasure.

"Alice!" The Hatter called.

"Coming!"

The Hatter was taken away as Alice walked towards him. She wore a light green summer dress, and she had matching flats on.

"You look beautiful Alice," he smiled.

"You look lovely Hatter," she smiled back and kissed his cheek.

The Hatter grinned. "If you would like to sit down..."

"Oh my! A PICNIC? Oh Hatter!" Alice threw her arms around him and the Hatter hugged back.

"Of course first...tea?"

Alice laughed and nodded happily. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," the Hatter replied as he poured tea for her, then for himself. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" Alice asked, grinning at him. He grinned back.

The two shared a wonderful meal, and later they were lying on the grass, full, and looking up at the sky.

"I see a bear," Alice pointed.

"Where?" The Hatter frowned.

"The clouds. They make a bear shape."

"That's Ralph!"

The voice made them jump and they turned round.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, seeing Deana.

"Ralph the bear. Ant and I made it up last night. Next to Ralph is Fred the wolf."

The Hatter looked up. He _did _see a wolf. "Freddie?"

"Good compromisation Hatter!" Alice laughed.

Deana nodded enthusiastically. "Freddie sounds like a better name. Anyway, I'm going to see the Bandersnatch! Bye!"

"Bye Deana!" the Hatter called.

He waved and she waved back, getting smaller as she walked further away. Soon, she had disappeared around the corner.

"Hatter?"

"Yes?" The Hatter said.

"Do you think Deana's going the wrong way?"

"To the Bandersnatch? No, she's fine, it's the right way."

"I mean as in love-wise. Is she going the right way?"

The Hatter thought about this for a moment. He cared for Deana like a little sister, and he knew Alice did too.

_But that wretched Ant was claiming Deana for himself._ At least, that's what the Hatter thought anyway.

"I'm not so sure about that I'm afraid, Alice. Deana is a free spirit...but something does tell me she might be just edging into Ant's trap."

"Trap?"

"Yes, trap. That boy is always so cocky it's heart-wrenching to think that Deana might fall into his clutches."

"Hatter-"

"I mean, he has been kinder, but I'm scared that he might go back to usual self again and-"

"Hatter!"

The Hatter stop rambling and smiled shyly at his love.

"Sorry Alice. I couldn't help myself."

"It's OK. I know that it is frustrating but for once, I think Ant HAS become kinder due to Deana's forgiveness. In fact, I'm beginning to think he may have fallen in love with her."

"What?" The Hatter stared at Alice.

"It's a possibility. But then, let's make sure that doesn't ruin our day out."

The Hatter nodded, grinning, and their chatter resumed.

But inside his head, he was thinking of a way to make Ant pay for nearly killing Deana.

And it would be the most brutal thing he ever did a Wonderlander, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Eek! I'm now beginning to regret writing this chapter, but Ralph and Freddie are good names for stars, don't you think?<strong>

**Anyway, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Hoping to make it three, but that probably won't happen.**

**Hope you guys read and I hope you like it!**

**Bye!**


	9. Meeting the Bandersnatch

"Deana, you're here. OK," Ant said. "Why don't we go visit a certain little beauty I FINALLY befriended?"

He grinned as he led Deana to the beast.

She stared at it, a little mortified as she saw it move and jumped back as the majestic beast made its way towards her.

What's more was that it seemed uneasy when it first saw Deana, but then calmed down as Ant took the girl's hand and placed it on the beast's head.

"Good boy. Good boy," Ant said soothingly as Deana stroked its fur. The beast let out a soft purr and nuzzled her. Deana smiled.

"It's cute."

"Not sure about that. Anytime it can snap your neck open if it gets angry."

That was the wrong thing to say, because immediately Deana was running when Ant caught her by the waist.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and you're not making it angry. Come on."

Deana feebly made her way towards the Bandersnatch again. She touched its fur and the beast looked up at her with gentle, welcoming eyes. She smiled and petted it.

"That's it," Ant said. "See? It's all OK now."

Deana smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and then said, "it's getting dark."

"I-Is it? I didn't n-notice," Ant stammered, a blush on his cheeks.

Deana just shrugged.

"Come on. Come on!"

She held out her hand and Dan took it. They both walked to the Castle.

"Anyway, I wanna prank the Hatter!" she said.

"You could pretend to be me," Ant chuckled.

"What?"

"You pretend to be me, annoy the Hatter loads," He grinned.

"Yeah!" Deana said happily, bouncing up and down.

"Oh look. We're here."

They had got to Deana's bedroom door.

"See you tomorrow?" Ant asked.

Deana nodded. "Mm-hmm. "

"Good." Ant swiftly kissed her cheek, then went to his room, leaving a startled, blushing Deana, who stood there for a few moments before going into her room and brushing her teeth. She then got changed and jumped into bed.

That night, she only dreamt of Ant.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fangirl squeal* They're so cute! But not as beautiful as the Hatter and Alice :D<strong>

**Finally I've managed to update! Sorry, GCSEs and stuff :/**

**Did you like it? If you did please review!**

**Thanks! **


	10. The Slap

The Hatter was exhausted from yesterday's picnic He'd stayed up late into the night with Alice, looking the stars. They had been beautiful. But what wasn't beautiful was the thing that he was going to do today to Ant.

That kid got on his nerves, and he was going to punish Ant for trying to kill Deana. He was stupid, and the Hatter knew that at that moment, he would have his revenge.

But what he didn't know was that he was going to regret the decision he made.

* * *

><p>Deana got changed into Ant's clothes. She put on a boyish wig and she saw Ant standing behind her In the mirror. "We look almost identical!" he grinned.<p>

"Yeah!" Deana bounced up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna go to the Hatter's house now, see if he can guess."

"That's a great idea!" Ant said. "You need to act like me though."

"I will. Bye!"

And she ran out of the castle and to the Hatter's house.

* * *

><p>The Hatter saw Ant running towards him. "There he is. That wretched boy," he muttered under his breath.<p>

"Hello Hatter!" Deana said in Ant's tone. "What did you do yesterday? I bet you and Alice did something, eh?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"What? No," Tarrant said, appauled.

"Oh OK. I was just guessing."

"Good for you, Ant!" The Hatter said, patting her a little too hard on the back, making her stumble forward. He smiled inwardly. _He's so weak,_ he thought.

As Deana stumbled forward, she frowned, quickly redeeming herself . Why is he acting like this? she thought. What's wrong with him today?

Suddenly, before she could register what was happening, she was striken hard across the face. She gasped as she fell, hitting the ground.

"I can't believe you think you can get away with those actions you do!" The Hatter roared.

"W-what?" Deana was bewildered, still holding her cheek, she got up.

The Hatter pulled her towards his house by the ear. "Listen up, boy. You're going to do exactly as I say-"

"Hatter?"

The Hatter immediately let go of Deana's ear, grinning.

"Ah! Alice! Ant and I were just 'aving some fun, playing around. Weren't we?" He narrowed his eyes at Deana, who decided to leg it.

She ran up the path calling, "Miss Alice!" and as Alice caught her in her arms, she started to cry.

"Deana? Why are you-what ever is the matter?" Alice asked.

"The Hatter hit me, Miss Alice!" she wailed.

"Hatter!" Alice looked up, shocked.

"I-I didn't know!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, so you just go and slap her?! Is that it?!" she snapped.

"I thought she was Ant-" He tried to explain but he was cut off.

"You were going to do this to ANT?!" Alice cried, horrified. She turned to Deana.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

She walked away with Deana, not looking back at her love.

She loved him, but what he did was, in her view, unacceptable.

And Alice knew that she would have a hard time forgiving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Coincidence much.<strong>

**They'll be together again don't worry! **

**To be honest, it wasn't Tarrant's fault at all.**

**Ant, Ant, Ant.**

***sigh***

**Anyway, if you liked this chapter (which you probably didn't :/ ) Please review (which you probably won't).**

**I'm thinking...time skip?**

**Yeah. I'll do that.**

**Got to go.**

**Bye!**


	11. Changing

**Time skip - 2 days**

* * *

><p>The Hatter looked out of the window in his room. Alice had forgiven him, but the real forgiveness ge needed was from Deana.<p>

And he feared she never would.

A blanket of snow covered the whole of Underland, and no one was outside except for one figure.

Ant.

He was silent, watching the snow fall around him.

Strangely, he had been doing this for days, but the Hatter knew why.

However, the thing Ant was doing now helped him to calm down.

And, although the Hatter disliked him, he felt that Ant shouldn't be doing this to himself.

So he got up and put his coat on.

Just as he was about to put on his scarf, the door creaked open.

"Hello Hatter."

The Hatter was a little surprised when he heard Deana's voice. It had changed.

"Hello Deana." He turned to face her and was about to open his mouth to say something when she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to ask."

The Hatter sighed. She wasn't going to forgive him, ever.

"I forgive you..."

The Hatter sighed in relief. "Thank you so much-"

"...but you were going to ask another thing."

The Hatter stood up straighter. "Yes, I was. Why aren't you in the snow? Ant's been in it every day."

Alice walked in. She saw Deana and smiled, then stopped as she saw her patient's grave expression.

"I'm not the little girl who acted immaturely, Hatter," Deana said. She sat down, looking out.

"W-what...?" the Hatter was confused.

"I'm. NOT. Little. Anymore," she girl replied, her harsh tone bringing tears to Alice's eyes.

"OK," the Hatter said. He was silent as he walked out the room.

Deana watched him talk to Ant.

That night, Deana tucked herself into bed and stared at the ceiling, a blank expression on her face.

Alice walked in and said, "Good night Deana."

The girl didn't reply as Alice walked out, her heart sinking.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alice began to sob and she ran to her room and locked the door.

She cried herself to sleep, thinking of the innocence Deana had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMMIT DEANA!<strong>

**This is just gonna turn upside down...**

**...I think?**

**Anyway, plot twists coming soon! :D**


End file.
